Metallic holographic laminates and foils are often used as security components for security documents, such as passports, identity cards, credential items (such as credit cards and bank cards), and other government documents. Typically, these laminates and foils are used in such documents to provide an indication of the authenticity of the item, overt and sometimes also covert. For example, these foils can be used by a government agency to authenticate a government document (e.g., a passport). Foils and laminates are usually produced in a reel to reel process on a polyester (PET), or other polymer, base film.
The resulting security document is exposed to different environments and conditions, particularly when used as a passport, which can erode the laminate causing the foil to delaminate. Previous attempts to improve durability of the foil laminate have focused on improving the foil material, but have been unsuccessful to meet the demands of the industry. As such, improving the durability of security laminate/foil is still needed, along with an improved production method for producing the same.